worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension Stone
A '''Dimension Stone '''is a powerful Relic that is the embodiment of the Power of Dimension. There are eight Dimension Stones. Much like its counterpart, the Time Stone, each Dimension Stone has its own Power that is attributed to it in addition to Dimension. Unlike the Time Stones, each Dimension Stone has a partnering weapon. The stones also have Guardians, although most of have passed on and the roles have not been refilled. All eight Dimension Stones have been identified by the Group at some point or another. Dimension Stone of Light The White Dimension Stone, better known as Aduro, or a half of Omni Pantech, was first seen by the Group in the form of Aduro. Although the Group did not find out until much later in time, Aduro is a living embodiment of the Light Stone. Furthermore, when combined with Acerbus, they make a new being called Omni. The stone was awakened by Genesis after the previous Reality was almost completely destroyed by Osric Pantera. Naga had created the True Demons and Genesis decided to use the stones of Light and Darkness to destroy Naga's supposed abominations that could reset Reality. Uses The Light Stone can grant its user an overwhelming amount of Light Power. Because of this, it is often attributed to having immense healing abilities. Partner Weapon Although not technically a weapon, the Light Stone is partnered with a white harp. This harp has been played by a melancholy Omni before, but outside of this one instance it has never been shown to do anything in battle. Combination with a Time Stone It is assumed that there is a white Time Stone that can pair with this Dimension Stone; however, it is unknown how it would react to Aduro being humanoid. Dimension Stone of Fire The Red Dimension Stone has been seen in the possession of two people. It was first seen in Omni's possession; however, how it came to his possession is not clearly known. It is assumed that Hiroki, its previous owner, died and left it to someone in his family and it eventually worked its way to Omni. The red stone presently does not have an official Guardian, but Omni keeps it with him. Uses The Fire Stone is a source of infinite Fire. Hiroki was shown to use Fire that was stronger than normal due to the stone's influence, and he was not even a proper Fire Human. The red stone was also used along with Hanzo's core to unlock a locked Terra. Partner Weapon The red stone is paired with a red-bladed sword. Nega Hiroki was seen using a clone of this sword while it was on fire. It could swing out waves of flames and create rifts in space by simply slicing into the air. Combination with a Time Stone It is assumed that there is a red Time Stone that can pair with this Dimension Stone. Dimension Stone of Mind The Orange Dimension Stone is somewhat of a mystery because it has seemingly vanished from the face of space and time. Previously with Hakata, the stone was stolen from him by Fate and then subsequently lost to a space-time rift that was created when Halo overcharged the Dimension Stone of Water with Time energy, and then blasted a Time-Dimension Nebula created by the combination of the Time Stone of Soul and Dimension Stone of Body with the energy. It is unknown whether or not this stone will ever resurface. Uses The Mind Stone can create a perfect mental shield that cannot be overcome by anyone. The stone can also boost the output of any Power used with it. Partner Weapon The orange stone is pair with a staff. Fate used the Mind Staff to amplify his crimson lightning so that it struck the Group harder than his initial waves. When Ponic got a hold of the staff, he was able to forcefully enter Fate's mind and even unlock memories that he had held under a formidable mind shield. Combination with the Time Stone of Memory The effects of combining the Dagger of Memory with the Mind Stone are unknown at the time of this writing. Ponic briefly saw a vision where the two were combined and it created an orange glaive which seemed to give Ponic knowledge of all things. Dimension Stone of Storm The Yellow Dimension Stone, better known as Hakata, was first encountered by Halo and Rem. Hakata was angry that the Light and Darkness stones had abandoned the rest of the stones in the Series Nexus and ended up becoming his own Dimension Guardian. Unlike Aduro and Acerbus, Hakata was not given a physical form by Genesis. Supposedly, he willed himself into the form of a Canis and went from there. Uses The Storm Stone is packed with the Power of Wind and Lightning. Hakata would never let anyone "use" him, though. Partner Weapon Hakata has two yellow battleaxes that he dual-wields and can fill with electricity; although, he has yet to be seen using them. Combination with a Time Stone It is assumed that there is a yellow Time Stone that can pair with this Dimension Stone; however, it is unknown how it would react to Hakata being humanoid. Dimension Stone of Earth The Green Dimension Stone is the only stone with an official Dimension Guardian. Hiroshi has looked after this stone for thousands of years and has never failed to protect it from harm. The Group was not aware that Hiroshi had a Dimension Stone until they ran into him for a second time, in which it was revealed that he was the last Guardian because Hakata had effectively wiped all of the other out thousands of years prior. Uses It has a strong connection to the Power of Earth, so it boosts any uses of that Power. Partner Weapon Although only mentioned, the weapon that Hiroshi has is a green mace. Combination with the Time Stone of Spring Hiroshi declined vehemently to combine the stones together, so the effects of combining the stones is completely unknown at this time. Dimension Stone of Water The Blue Dimension Stone is the only stone to have been broken. Broken by Halo, the pieces of the stone ended up scattered in time and space. Skylos somehow ended up with a watch that pointed him to different time periods which ended with Skylos fixing the stone. Although Skylos was the one that fixed the stone, it still ended up with Mumiyoshi and it is presently in his possession. Uses It can allow its user to use any phase of Water, be it solid, liquid, gas, or even plasma. Its previous Guardian, Zephyr, preferred using Ice. Partner Weapon The weapon that this stone calls forth is a blue lance. Combination with a Time Stone It is assumed that there is a blue Time Stone that can pair with this Dimension Stone. Dimension Stone of Body The Purple Dimension Stone appears to be the stone used most by villains. First seen on Terra 001, Remedio used the Body Stone to turn into the form of a giant Crystal Demon. This proved that the Dimension Stones are also filled with some chaotic energy as well as Dimension and whatever Power they represent. Although Remedio used this stone, he did not actually use the Power of Body, but he did use the partner weapon. The stone was also used by Fate. Fate seemed to have quite a grasp of Body, and was able to use it quite effectively against the Group by creating an impregnable defense that even a werewolf form Rem could not break through. Uses It can grant the user a shield around the body itself that causes the user to be impervious to harmful things. It is interesting to note that this only applies to physical things. Mind attacks slip right through the defense of someone using the stone. Partner Weapon Remedio used the purple flail against the Group during the final fight they had. While the stone can give a perfect defense, the flail is said to cripple anyone else's defense. Combination with the Time Stone of Soul When the dagger was used on the Body Stone, the two became a set of purple chakrams. These chakrams had the uncanny ability of slicing through defenses as though they were nothing more than hot butter. Fate also had a purple Aura that wouldn't allow any physical harm to come to him. Most notably, it did not protect against the Mind Staff and Mind Stone. Dimension Stone of Darkness The Black Dimension Stone, better known as Acerbus, or a half of Omni Pantech, was first seen by the Group in the form of Acerbus. Although the Group did not find out until much later in time, Acerbus is a living embodiment of the Darkness Stone. Furthermore, when combined with Aduro, they make a new being called Omni. The stone was awakened by Genesis after the previous Reality was almost completely destroyed by Osric Pantera. Naga had created the True Demons and Genesis decided to use the stones of Light and Darkness to destroy Naga's supposed abominations that could reset Reality. Uses Darkness users become much stronger when using this stone. Partner Weapon Acerbus has access to a black scythe. As it has never been seen in action, it is unknown what it can do. Combination with a Time Stone It is assumed that there is a black Time Stone that can pair with this Dimension Stone; however, it is unknown how it would react to Acerbus being humanoid. Category:Relic